one for me
by whateveryoucall
Summary: Dan entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang ikut sakit dalam diri Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura tak berdaya di sana. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin sekarang ia ikut terluka bersama gadis itu?
1. chapter 1

Untuk suatu masa di mana Sakura Haruno merasa bahwa: semua hal yang telah terencana (dalam harap-harap dan spekulasi berdasar logika) nyatanya tidak pernah selalu berjalan dengan semestinya.

Sakura ingat, beberapa jam yang lalu, hampir semua orang yang ia kenal berkumpul dalam satu tempat dengan balutan pakaian serba mewah dan senyum yang terpatri nyaris di setiap wajah. Ayahnyayang berjalan di sisinyamenatap Sakura bangga. Ibu dan kakaknya memberinya tatapan lembut seolah Sakura telah melakukan hal paling benar sedunia. Dan kakeknya, beliau sempat menitihkan air mata sebelum melempar senyum terima kasih padanya.

Hari pernikahan yang dinanti-nantikannya. Mereka seperti sedang berbahagia bersamanya.

Tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk mengejutkan semua orang.

Dengan ajuan keberatannya. Pembatalan pernikahan di hadapan pendeta dan seluruh mata yang ada di sana. Ia menolak dan meminta maaf akan ketidaksanggupannya dalam melanjutkan prosesi sakral itu dengan sebab paling sederhanaatau paling rumit karena nyatanya menyangkut masalah hati. Semua orang benar-benar dibuatnya terkejut, tapi Sakura juga ikut terkejut saat sang kakek tiba-tiba jatuh dengan sebelah tangan yang meremas dadanya sendiri.

Kemudian, Sakura menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan ruang operasi dengan gaun pengantin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Bersama desah cemas dan gumam-gumam panjatan doa dan suara tangis ibunya. Sekarang, Sakura percaya jika roda kehidupannya juga berputar. Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba hingga mengubah keadaan berbalik sempurna.

.

.

.

 **One For Me**

Whateveryoucall

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

Warning! OoC, typos

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno yang Sasuke Uchiha kenal bukanlah gadis miskin ekspresi yang hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosongnya di sana. Sakura yang Sasuke kenal tidak pernah seperti itu. Tidak sekalipun.

Sakura Haruno yang Sasuke Uchiha ingat adalah gadis dengan stok ekspresi yang tidak akan kau duga. Dia akan menangis jika ada orang terdekatnya yang jatuh sakit. Mengumpat keras apabila ada sesuatu yang menurutnya salah. Lalu marah-marah bagai Medusa berambut merah muda (Naruto sering bilang begitu) kepada orang yang telah menyakitinya.

Jadi seharusnya, sekarang Sakura menangis karena kakeknya yang terbaring di ruang operasi. Mengumpat seperti biasanya sebab ada sebuah kesalahan yang membawa kondisi kakeknya seperti ini. Dan marah, marah kepada Sasuke yang telah menyakitinya dan membuat semua begini.

Sasuke akan lebih senang jika Sakura begitu. Tapi nampaknya, mantan-calon-istri-nya itu bahkan tak mengacuhkan keberadaannya yang berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Sasuke"

Mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi terpaku pada punggung rapuh Sakura, Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi Uchiha yang beranjak dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi melewatinya. Ia yang mengerti itu segera pamit pada orang-orang yang ikut menunggu di sana dan kemudian pergi mengikuti langkah sang kakak, tapi tidak sebelum Sasuke menoleh sekali lagi pada Sakura yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Itachi membawanya ke taman kecil yang terletak di samping depan ruangan di mana kakek Sakura tengah berjuang melawan maut. Dinding kaca yang memisahkan koridor rumah sakit dengan taman membuat mereka tetap bisa melihat kondisi yang terjadi di sana.

"Kenapa kau begitu?" Itachi berbalik lalu tiba-tiba melempar sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Jelas Sasuke tidak mengerti dan hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Selama ini aku membiarkanmu melakukan segala hal sesukamu untuk mengalahkanku. Kau yang sudah ikut andil dalam perusahaan, menjadi pegawai magang di kantor, lalu mendekati kakek agar semua orang juga memperhatikanmu. Aku tak pernah masalah dengan semua itu. Tapi tidak jika kau bertingkah pecundang seperti ini."

Rahang Sasuke mulai mengeras. Ia memang sudah mengira jika kakaknya menyadari semua yang ia lakukan, tapi untuk bertingkah pecundang Sasuke yakin tidak pernah melakukan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pecundang kau tahu. Kau hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung seorang wanita."

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Apa Itachi tengah membahas perjodohannya dengan Sakura? Jika Itachi tidak lupa, dia juga menikah dengan istrinya karena perjodohan.

Sasuke akan melayangkan protesnya namun Itachi lebih dulu berkata, "Menurutmu aku tidak tahu? Jangan berlagak bodoh, Sasuke. Aku tahu semuanya."

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti.

"Percakapanmu dengan Sakura satu minggu yang lalu di kamarmu. Aku mendengarnya."

Mendengar itu, seketika Sasuke merasa seember air es mengguyur tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya kaku dan tak berkutik lagi di hadapan Itachi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah tubuhnya sekarang ini sedang tegang luar biasa atau lemas tak berdaya.

"Kau yang menyuruh Sakura membatalkan pernikahan ini agar kau tidak perlu kena getahnya. Jika begitu, kakek tidak akan marah padamu dan kau tetap menjadi cucu kesayangan yang selalu menuruti semua perintahnya."

"Tapi aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk membatalkannya di altar." Suara Sasuke terdengar parau dan bergetar. Ia mati-matian mengucapkan itu meski ada layaknya sebuah batu yang mengganjal pada tenggorokannya.

Dia berkata benar. Sasuke mungkin menyuruh Sakura untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka, tapi ia tidak pernah mengira jika Sakura akan melakukannya setelah mereka berdiri di altar dan dilihat semua orang.

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah perjodohan. Sesuatu yang sangat klise dalam hubungan percintaanatau tidak termasuk kedalamnya karena nyatanya tidak sedikit orang yang tidak saling mencintai saat mereka dijodohkan, seperti dirinya misalnya.

Terlepas dari tidak saling mencintai, Sasuke dan Sakura masih berusia sangat muda. Musim semi belum berakhir dan hari kelulusan mereka baru saja diadakan sepuluh hari yang lalu. Dan rencana pertunangan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pernikahan karena sebab kakek mereka (dalang dari semua perjodohan ini) sudah dalam usia senja yang tidak tahu kapan maut akan menjemput, menginginkan agar cucu-cucu mereka menikah sebelum mereka tiada.

Sasuke hanya merasa belum siap untuk peralihan hidupnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menolak tapi Sasuke tidak kuasa.

Kakeknya akan sangat marah jika Sasuke menolak perjodohan ini. Lalu akan ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Ia mungkin tidak dianggap cucunya lagi, dan yang Sasuke sangat tidak sukai, pasti akan ada komparasi sosial yang membandingkan antara dirinya dan sang kakak yang begitu sempurna. Sasuke membencinya.

Jadi, Sasuke memilih Sakura sebagai jalan keluarnya. Gadis itu merupakan satu-satunya cucu perempuan kesayangan keluarga Senju. Semua permintaannya kemungkinan besar akan diterima, atau paling tidak akan dipertimbangkan. Sakura juga tidak memiliki hal-hal lain yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak akan pernah menyangka jika gadis itu akan benar-benar menuruti permintaannya. Sakura yang ia tahu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya gadis menyebalkan yang menaruh hati padanya. Mungkin Sakura (setelah dia beranjak remaja) tidak pernah mengganggunya seperti gadis-gadis lain, namun Sasuke yakin jika gadis merah muda itu tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membatalkan perjodohan mereka apalagi sampai membantunya.

Dan mengingat penolakan Sakura di altar tadi sedikit banyak membuat Sasuke geli sendiri. Dia mengungkapkan alibi yang jelas-jelas semua orang tahu kebenarannya. Sakura tidak mencintainya? Ha! Sasuke pikir Sakura benar-benar payah dalam membuat alasan.

Oleh karena itu, Sasuke merasa ini semua tidak sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Dan kau pikir, karena itu kau jadi terbebas dari kesalahanmu? Dia tidak akan membatalkannya jika kau tidak menyuruhnya." Desisan Itachi menarik kembali Sasuke dari pikirannya sendiri. Pria raven itu menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Jadi semua ini hanya salahku? Aku hanya ingin menunda pernikahan dan bukannya benar-benar ingin membatalkannya. Apa kau tidak bisa menguping dengan lebih baik? Aku menyuruh Sakura untuk menunda pernikahan pada kakeknya. Dan jika Sakura lebih pintar dalam bekerjasama, seharusnya sekarang kami bertunangan dan bukan malah menikah dan menyebabkan insiden ini."

Diam-diam Itachi membenarkan perkataan adiknya. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakannya karena bagaimanapun, Sasuke memang terlalu pengecut dengan menyuruh Sakura melakukan itu semua. Tidak peduli apa dan bagaimana Sasuke memintanya.

"Sasuke-" Itachi baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu saat suara jeritan dari arah ruang operasi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sontak saja dia dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal sumber suara.

Di sana mereka melihat ibu Sakura yang menangis kencang dalam dekapan suaminya, sementara bibi Tsunade yang sepertinya baru keluar dari ruang operasi juga nampak meneteskan air mata, dan semua orang yang ada di sana menampilkan wajah tidak baik-baik sajanya. Terkecuali Sakura. Gadis itu masih saja diam tak bergeming dengan muka tanpa ekspresinya.

Sasuke melihat keluarga Sakura yang masuk ke dalam ruangan sedangkan keluarganya sendiri beberapa mengikuti di belakanh dan sebagian pergi entah ke mana menyisakan Sakura dan kakaknya yang masih ada di luar sana. Terihat Sasori yang mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu, sebelum setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk emeraldnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia menjerit kencang dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Sakura menangis memanggil-manggil nama kakeknya.

Dan entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang ikut sakit dalam diri Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura tak berdaya di sana. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa mungkin sekarang ia ikut terluka bersama gadis itu?

to be continued


	2. chapter 2

Seperti kata Sakura dulu, hidup itu layaknya kembang api yang meledak di langit malam dan kemudian hilang ditelan gelap tak berbekas. Entah itu dalam ledakan kebahagiaan, atau mungkin luka yang menyakitkan. Sasuke tidak berpikir jika Sakura mungkin saja sekarang sudah sampai pada tahap di sana.

Tapi mungkin, mungkin sekarang Sakura yang lebih seperti kembang api.

Dia meledak dalam tangis yang membumbung ke udara, merebah, dan diam-diam memukul relung dinginnya untuk ikut merasakan pahit yang dia derita. Dan setelah itu, ledakannya menghilang bersama sosoknya yang seolah bersembunyi di balik gelap dunia yang kelam. Sakura tak pernah lagi tertangkap onyx-nya setelah hari pelepasan yang begitu menderita.

Bagaimanapun itu, Sasuke merasa sedikit senang selama ia berkunjung ke rumah duka tanpa ada kehadiran sosok merah muda di sana. Melihat Sakura hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahnya.

Namun nyatanya, ketiadaan gadis itu malah semakin menambah nyeri di dadanya.

.

.

.

 **One For Me**

whateveryoucall

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

SasuSaku AU Fanfiction

 **Warning! OoC, typos**

.

.

.

Rumah megah bergaya timur tengah itu nampak sepi dari luarnya. Dinding marmer berwarna jingga dengan pola abstrak yang diterangi cahaya lampu sewarna matahari senja di beberapa titik sudut, membuat rumah itu semakin sunyi dalam keremang-remangannya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sasuke bersandar pada badan mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah megah yang terlihat kelam di sana. Ia hanya berdiri dan memandang salah satu jendela di lantai dua pada rumah itu. Yang mana satu-satunya jendela yang tidak terang seperti jendela lainnya, yang mengindikasikan bahwa ruangan di balik jendela itu dalam keadaan gelap dan mungkin, tidak berpenghuni.

Ini sudah hampir tiga minggu sejak batalnya hari pernikahannya dengan Sakura, tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melihat mantan-calon-istrinya itu hingga sekarang ia mencari keberadaannya.

Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke berpikir untuk tidak menemui Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu tenang tanpa gangguannya. Dan kemarin benak pria raven itu mensugestikan bahwa tidak bertemunya ia dengan Sakura itu adalah kewajaran karena memang sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu selain di sekolah dan waktu-waktu janjian mereka. Apalagi melihat kondisi terakhir gadis itu yang tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, Sasuke rasa Sakura masih terpukul dan mengurung diri di rumah.

Tapi hari ini, Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pagi tadi dia pergi ke rumah Sakura dan tidak menemukan gadis itu di sana. Ibunya bilang, Sakura tidak ada di rumah, dan beliau tidak menjelaskan apapun soal itu. Sasuke tidak akan percaya dan mengira Sakura mungkin bersembunyi darinya, sebelum ia melihat kamar yang didominasi warna merah muda tertata begitu rapi seolah sudah lama tidak ada orang yang menempatinya.

Sasuke tidak bilang jika kamar Sakura itu berantakan. Tapi dilihat dari buku-buku di meja belajar yang tersimpan di laci juga sprei dan selimut yang licin tanpa kusut, Sasuke tahu ia harus percaya pada ucapan ibu Sakura.

Kemudian, ia masih mencari Sakura di rumah teman-teman gadis itu. Berharap Sakura hanya bersembunyi dan kabur ke rumah Ino, atau Hinata, atau Tenten, atau siapa saja. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukannya.

Mendatangi kampus Universitas Konoha di mana ia dan Sakura mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru, Sasuke malah mendapatkan berita bahwa Sakura sudah mencabut pendaftarannya.

Sasuke mulai buntu, dan sore itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha tempat Sakura sering meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke sana. Menemui bibi Tsunade dan lagi-lagi gelengan kepala yang ia dapat. Sasuke merasa sakit kepala.

"Kau tidak tahu? Sakura sudah pergi dari rumah."

Ia ingat jawaban bibi Tsunade saat Sasuke menanyakan keberadaan gadis itu. Pria raven itu sudah menduga jika Sakura keluar dari rumahnya, tapi dia pergi ke mana?

"Dia benar-benar terpukul dan merasa bersalah dengan kematian ayah. Aku ingat dia tidak mau bicara pada siapapun saat itu, dia juga tidak mau makan, dan dua hari kemudian dia pergi dari rumah, aku tidak tahu ke mana."

Separah itukah kondisi Sakura? Dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sasuke, aku tahu Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Dia mungkin tidak terlalu senang dengan rencana pernikahan yang mendadak ini tapi dia tidak mungkin memberontak. Aku mengenal Sakura lebih dari yang orang-orang kira. Aku percaya Sakura tulus mencintaimu dan bagaimanapun dia juga pasti merasa bahagia menanti pernikahan ini. Tapi kenapa dia malah tiba-tiba membatalkan pernikahan kalian? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sasuke masih melamunkan perkataan bibi Tsunade sore tadi saat jendela gelap di lantai dua sana tiba-tiba menjadi terang karena lampu di dalam ruangan yang menyala. Ia segera berdiri tegak dari sandarannya dan memperhatikan siluet seseorang berambut panjang yang terlihat dari jendela.

Itu bukan Sakura. Rambut Sakura tidak sepanjang itu.

Gorden putih yang menggantung di jendela tersibak dan memperlihatkan seorang pelayan yang membawa sprei merah muda di tangannya. Dia melihat keluar dan tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke sebelum menutup kembali gorden lalu beranjak pergi yang membuat jendela kamar itu gelap kembali.

Sasuke masih di sana memandang jendela kamar Sakura. Matanya menyorot lurus ke depan. Bibirnya menggumamkan,

"Iya, bibi. Sepertinya aku telah menyakitinya dan membuatnya benci padaku."

jawaban dari pertanyaan bibi Tsunade yang sore tadi masih tersimpan di tenggorokan.

Pagi itu, Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa berat yang mengganjal di dadanya. Yang setiap harinya semakin bertambah beban massanya. Seolah-olah menghimpit dan mencekik Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah yang memaksanya merasakan sakit meski ia tidur.

Sudah empat hari sejak hari pencariannya untuk menemui Sakura. Sasuke sudah melakukan banyak hal. Ia menyisir setiap tempat penginapan di Konoha, meminta bantuan pada Sai dan Naruto untuk mencari data penumpang pesawat maupun kereta pada hari kepergian Sakura (menurut pembicaraannya dengan bibi Tsunade beberapa hari lalu), dan menelusuri website kampus-kampus ternama baik yang ada di dalam maupun luar negeri untuk mencari nama Sakura Haruno yang siapa tahu tersisip di daftar mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas.

Tapi semua nihil. Tidak ada jejak Sakura yang tertinggal untuknya.

Namun Sasuke tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, masih ada banyak kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan tempat di mana Sakura berada. Dan ia juga belum menanyai Sasori yang Sasuke yakini tahu keberadaan gadis itu.

Bukannya ia belum pernah bertanya pada keluarga Sakura sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya mereka memang tidak ingin Sasuke tahu tentang Sakura dan selalu menghindar setiap sebelum Sasuke sempat menyuarakan tanyanya.

Jadi hari ini Sasuke bersiap-siap pergi ke kantor untuk menemui Sasori.

Ia mendengar akan ada rapat antara perusahaan keluarganya dengan keluarga Sakura di kantor Uchiha siang nanti, dan akan lebih mudah menemui kakak laki-laki Sakura itu jika dia sedang berada di daerah kekuasaanya. Belum lagi ada Itachi yang mungkin juga akan mendukungnya untuk mencari Sakura. Sasuke yakin ia akan mendapatkan informasi Sakura dari Sasori.

"Kak Itachi, Kak Sasori." Sasuke membungkukkan badannya pada dua pria yang baru keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu. Ia sudah menunggu di luar selama tiga puluh menit demi bertemu dengan Sasori.

"Sasuke" Itachi menyapanya sementara Sasori hanya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kak Sasori, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal padamu."

Itachi menoleh pada Sasori yang masih memasang ekspresi datarnya lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "Jika kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, sebaiknya kita ke ruanganku saja."

"Tidak, kak. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini."

Menyelesaikan apa? Itachi diam-diam bertanya dalam hati.

"Tanyakan saja." Setelah lama hanya diam, Sasori akhirnya membuka suara.

"Aku ingin bertanya di mana Sakura berada. Dia pergi ke mana?"

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Aku tanya untuk apa?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasori. Ia menjadi sedikit gelisah saat merasakan tatapan tajam Sasori padanya yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Kau ingin dia melakukan apalagi? Kau mau menyakitinya, hah!" Suara Sasori meninggi, membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka menolehkan kepala.

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, bocah? Kakakmu sudah memberitahu semuanya, asal kau tahu." Bunyi gertakan gigi terdengar dari Sasori. Dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan menerjang Sasuke dan menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Aku menjaga adikku mati-matian seumur hidup, dan kau malah menghancurkannya seperti itu!"

"Sasori," peringat Itachi saat dia merasa teriakan Sasori sudah menarik perhatian orang-orang.

Sasori sudah tahu semuanya. Sasuke tersekat dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, "Maafkan aku."

Rahang pria berhelai merah itu semakin mengeras ketika dia mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal dan salah satunya langsung menghantam pada wajah bungsu Uchiha di depannya itu. Tidak hanya sekali, serangan membabi buta Sasori lancarkan pada orang yang telah menyakiti adiknya. Dan Itachi hanya melihat itu tanpa ada niatan menghentikan Sasori, dan juga memperingatkan orang-orang agar tidak ikut campur dengan urusan mereka.

"Aku sudah menahan ini sejak tahu samua itu. Dan sekarang, mati kau, sialan!"

Itachi tahu jika Sasuke salah. Dan Sasuke tahu seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya. Jadi ia hanya pasrah dengan pukulan-pukulan Sasori yang sakitnya tak seberapa dengan luka yang ditanggung Sakura. Sasuke rasa, rasa bersalahnya pada Sakura pelan-pelan dapat membunuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke Uchiha mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan super konyol yang datang dari sahabatnya yang super konyol juga. "Apa kau harus menanyakan itu saat kau bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaanku sekarang?"

Naruto Namikaze meringis, memperhatikan wajah-tidak-berbentuk-nya Sasuke dan beberapa bagian tubuh sahabatnya itu yang dibalut dengan perban. "Yah… siapa tahu saking sakitnya pukulan kak Sasori kau sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi."

Ia berharap itu benar terjadi. Sasuke ingin tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, terutama rasa sakit dan bersalahnya pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai begini. Aku yakin kau bisa membuat kak Sasori terbaring sama sepertimu sekarang, tapi kenapa kau hanya bertindak pengecut dengan pasrah seperti ini. Setidaknya berilah dia satu tato di wajahnya," kata Sai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu. Dia berjalan mendekat pada ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring. "Apa ini bentuk rasa bersalahmu itu? Aku jadi ragu. Apa kau sebenarnya malah merasa menyesal dan terluka karena kehilangan Sakura? Kau mencintainya?"

Cinta? Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengenal kata itu sebelumnya.

Hidupnya terlalu sibuk dengan ambisi mengejar sang kakak daripada merasakan sesuatu yang konyol semacam itu. Lagi pula, selama ia tumbuh, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapatkan rasa cinta dari keluarganya. Hanya ketegasan dan tuntutan yang selalu ada. Mungkin hanya ibunya yang mencurahkan rasa itu padanya, namun Sasuke tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menyadarinya.

Sasuke selalu berpikir tentang menjalani hidup menggunakan logika daripada melibatkan perasaan. Mengandalkan otak daripada mendengar bisik hati yang membingungkan.

Semua yang akan ia lakukan telah terencana. Sasuke akan mengendalikan hidupnya dengan langkah mantap dan penuh kehati-hatian.

Untuk masalah pasangan, Sasuke tidak akan begitu ambil pusing. Ia tidak perlu begitu serius dengan hal itu karena melihat sejarah, anggota keluarga Uchiha sering melakukan pernikahan berdasar dengan perjodohan.

Tapi setidaknya Sasuke pernah berpikir tentang 'bagaimana' gadis yang cocok menjadi pendampingnya kelak. Sasuke ingin gadis yang lembut dan selalu bersikap tenang, dan mau mendengar apa yang Sasuke perintahkan. Ia hanya ingin gadis baik-baik yang tidak akan membuatnya repot suatu saat nanti. Mungkin gadis yang seperti Hinata, tapi bukan Hinata.

Dan kemudian, saat usianya lima belas, Sasuke mendapatkan bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan gadis berisik salah satu penggemarnya di elementary school dulu.

Mungkin memang gadis itu sudah sedikit banyak berubah. Dia sudah tidak seberisik dulu. Tapi apapun itu, seperti semua yang dilakukan oleh Sakura terlihat begitu menyebalkan bagi Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Sakura, ia hanya sedikit tidak suka pada gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf kepadanya," ucap Sasuke dengan suara seraknya yang terdengar lirih. Ia menatap jejeran pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran di luar sana melalui kaca jendela.

Musim semi telah tiba, tapi Sakura-nya pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

to be continued


End file.
